


Sweet Delicacies

by Namian_Velius



Series: Stuffies for LU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nightshade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namian_Velius/pseuds/Namian_Velius
Summary: Wild wanted to make a treat for the others after a particular rough trip through Hyrule's world. However, he needs a couple ingrediants. Hyrule and Legend accompany him.
Series: Stuffies for LU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748476
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Sweet Delicacies

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at humor. Not entirely sure where I was going with this, but here. This little idea stemmed from the Discord server, so thank you guys! I've never played Minish Cap or Four Swords, so I'm hoping that I got Four's map right. I should also mention that I only got the symptoms for the Nightshade and not exactly how it works/reacts to an actual person.

The woods were a quiet place. Peaceful, even. There were the quiet chirps of crickets and the occasional chatter of a bird. However, the group was unable to appreciate the serenading calm.

Everyone was tired on their feet. Shoes scraped the dirt and spirits were low. Hyrule's world, they unanimously agreed, was _rough._ Monsters where almost everywhere they turned and the air itself was sometimes hard to breath. Legend, the only one besides Hyrule that appeared to breath easier than the rest, often diverted from the group every time they were in a town to see where the kingdom had gone wrong. This time, however, they came across a group of moblins and achemen that were guarding one of those hellish portals. Hyrule had forgotten to tell the group that the latter enemy _breathed_ fire.

The enemies vanquished and the group sustaining nothing more than bruises, scrapes, and a few singe marks, they made their way through the portal and found themselves in Four's Hyrule. The Western Woods, he called it.

Almost everyone was dead on their feet. Even Wind, who had energy for days, was struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. They moved slower with every step and the woods only served to get darker and darker...

"We should set up camp," Four finally stated. His gaze was focused upwards, piercing through the canopy of leaves at the dimming blue sky. Not only was it getting darker, but they wouldn't make it to the town in the time he had originally thought. And Percy's house was about the same distance away.

Regardless, Wind dropped to the ground with a relieved sigh. "Oh, _thank Hylia._ " He ignored Legend's light scoff as everyone else started to set up camp. The only one that hadn't moved yet was Wild, who was holding his chin in thought as he debated what to make for dinner. He felt like the group at least deserved some sort of treat for a hard day. Hyrule's world wasn't an easy one to transverse in. Maybe he should make some dessert too.

He hummed quietly and flicked through his slate. Glazed meat should do, and perhaps even a crepe. He didn't have wildberries for it, and he was lacking in truffles but he figured that the woods would have something to offer.

"Hey, Twilight." Wild stopped his mentor. "I'm going to go forage for food."

The farmer narrowed his eyes suspiciously at that. He had... issues with some of the stuff that Wild did. "Hunting?"

Wild shook his head. One of these days they won't have supplies, and Twilight's going to learn just how important it is to get a hold of anything edible. Wild doesn't hunt because he liked killing animals, he hunted because it was _necessary._ The Sheikah Slate made sure that nothing got spoiled and he never starved in the Hebra mountains again.

"I can go with him," Hyrule offered. Legend laughed sharply, which garnered the attention of everyone else. All the eyes caused the brunette to flush with embarrassment and look towards the ground.

"What I'm sure Legend _means_ to say..." Time pinned the veteran under a stern look. It had gone largely ignored and the older male found himself meeting Hyrule's gaze with a softer look instead. "The last time you and Wild were paired together, you both had gotten lost and Wolfie had to go and fetch you."

"I remember that!" Wind chirped brightly as Twilight spluttered in the background. It encouraged Four to look up from where he was starting the campfire. "I've never seen Twilight look so _mad_!"

Wild didn't say anything as he stared at the ground, hoping beyond hope that the warmth in his face wasn't a blush.

"Hyrule has a point though. If Wild is searching for food, he should at least take someone with him," Four stated. "There might be a couple of moblins around. If not them, then crows and Takkuri."

"Takkuri?" Sky repeated questioningly.

"Think of them as crows that steal rupees. Very annoying."

"Rupee stealing crows. Got it," Legend stated. He rested a hand on his hip. "You can let Hyrule go, Old Man. I'll keep an eye on them."

Time eyed Legend before nodding. Wild linked his arm with Hyrule and practically dragged the traveler through the trees. Legend groaned in annoyance before trudging after them.

It didn't take long to reach them. Wild had come across a flower here hadn't seen before and Hyrule waited beside him. When he saw Legend coming up, he had on a small smile. "Thank you for coming with us. I'm sure that you're just as tired as the others." The veteran waved him off.

"It's no big deal. Honestly, I just wanted to get away from Warriors. If I stare at his face any longer, I'm going to cry. There's only so much torture that my eyes can handle."

"That's mean..."

"Don't care," was the flippant response. "So what are you looking for, Wild?"

"Truffles and berries." Wild transported the flower into his slate and straightened up. "I'll get the truffles, you and Hyrule can search for berries. It doesn't matter which kind." He branched off from them with keen eyes scouring the ground.

Legend smirked and elbowed Hyrule's side. "See? Even _Wild_ acknowledges you're ability to get lost."

"It's not lost if you're just exploring," he stated quietly. Legend snorted and lightly pushed Hyrule's shoulder. "Come on, let's start looking. It'll be dark before we know it."

It was more difficult than Wild had imagined to find some truffles. They didn't grow in abundance here like they did in his world. It had taken him more than ten minutes of looking and he still hadn't find anything

_"Legend!"_

Wild's head snapped in the direction of Hyrule's yell. While he couldn't detect the tone, it certainly didn't sound any good. Wild began sprinting without a second thought in the direction of the voice. If they were in trouble, he wanted to be there as quickly as possible. Failing the others would _not_ be acceptable.

Then, as if nature had decided to take him for a fool, Wild's foot got caught in something and he found himself flying headfirst to the ground with a sharp cry. He barely managed to raise his hands in time to avoid a rather nasty faceplant (he was not willing to explain _that_ to Twilight), and succeeded only in scraping the palms of his hands instead. He cursed under his breath when he saw what he had tripped over. A _rabbit_ hole, of all things, and quickly scrambled to his feet. That was when he saw it. Like a bright light in the darkening sky, there sat a truffle. A white truffle that, after more than several minutes of searching, now represented everything holy.

_"Legend! It's over here!"_

Wild scowled as he snatched up the truffle, grass and all, and shoved it into pouch. Then he tapped his slate in order to summon a sword and kept running in the direction he was going before hand.

He didn't know what he was expecting to be honest. A moblin maybe? A bokoblin? It was actually anticlimactic when he broke through the trees, only to find Hyrule... chasing a bird.

"Why aren't you shooting it?!" Hyrule cried. He was jumping high but the avian continued to dance away from his fingertips while something glittered in it's beak.

"I'm out of arrows," Legend responded. He was digging through his pack with an expression of utter annoyance. "And Captain Assflame still has my fire rod. I should still have something though..."

Wild exchanged his sword for a bow and quickly shot the crow down. Hyrule cheered as he jogged to the fallen animal and pulled something from it's beak. Wild came to a stop beside Legend. "What happened?"

"A Takkuri snuck up on us and stole Hyrule's last rupee." Legend looked absolutely _done_ with today. His eye was even twitching. "I lost my last arrow trying to shoot it down. The bastard switched directions at the last moment." He latched his bag and looked up at Wild. "You got that truffle?"

"Wild, _thank you._ " Hyrule had hurried over with a green rupee clutched in one fist and the bird in another. "Here."

Wild hadn't planned on hunting, but he'll take it. He made a silent note to pluck the bird when Twilight was sleeping. "You're welcome. Yeah, I found one. Have you guys found any berries?"

"There's a nightshade bush a few feet that way." Legend motioned in it's direction. "Not many animals had eaten from it, which is kind of weird." He glanced at Hyrule as if he knew the answer. The traveler shrugged.

"I don't know why. Those berries are _really_ good."

Wild was led back to the bush. It was clustered with small, black berries that mimicked blueberries. He plucked one and took a bite. It was far sweeter than he had expected. Yes, these would do just fine for dessert. He's also going to pick these for later, because his world didn't have anything this good. "You called it nightshade?"

"Yep." Hyrule popped a berry into his mouth. "The people in my Hyrule use these for all kinds of dessert. I came across a few of these on my adventures."

Wild managed to pick as many berries off the bush as he could, while Hyrule and Legend collected another handful to eat on the way back. The air was light as Hyrule and Wild chattered to one another, with Legend interrupting every now and then to add a sarcastic comment of his own. Twilight relaxed significantly when the trio made their way back to the group. Legend rolled his eyes.

"I _did_ say that I'll keep an eye on them."

"You were just gone for a while," Sky spoke up before yawning. The chosen hero was resting at the base of the tree and looked like he was trying his hardest to stay awake. "Time said to give it another twenty minutes."

"Wow, I'm _flattered_ that you think so highly of me."

Legend went to go situate himself on his bedroll and munch on a couple more berries. Hyrule fluttered close by Wild as he began preparing dinner. Cooking wasn't his forte no matter how hard he tried, but he was good at passing the right ingrediants when Wild needed them. Wild summoned what he needed and got to cooking.

The glazed meat was pretty simple and quick to whip up. While that was cooking, he got started on making a nightshade crepe. Time, who was passing by at that moment, nearly had his single eye bug out when he caught sight of the berries that rested on a piece of cloth next to him. "Where did you get that?"

The cook furrowed his brows. He wasn't exactly sure what Time was referring to. "The woods?"

"Wild, that's deadly nightshade. They're _poisonous._ "

From across the camp, Wild could see Legend raise an eyebrow. He wasn't the only one, as Hyrule frowned. "No they're not."

"They are."

"I've been eating these for years. They're _not_ poisonous."

"I grew up in a forest, Hyrule. They _are._ "

"That could just be your Hyrule."

"Nah, I ate some in Time's Hyrule the first time we ended up there." Suddenly Legend was there. Wild was too invested in the conversation to notice him move. In fact, everyone was focused on what Time was going on about. "They're fine."

"You said that they're nightshade?" Four squeezed into the quickly diminishing space and peered at the little black berries. He pressed his lips into a thin line. "Yes, those are poisonous."

Legend rolled his eyes, leaning over to pick up a berry and, before anyone could stop him, threw it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly and deliberately, his gaze settled sternly on Time. Both Time and Four were absolutely horrified by the time he swallowed.

"See? It's fine. We all ate a couple of these on our way here, and no one has died yet."

Then Warriors was there ( _why,_ Wild wondered), and grabbed a berry. He nudged Time with an elbow and shining grin. "Bet you twenty rupees that I'll be fine."

"Warriors, do–"

Time was too late. Warriors dropped it down the hatch.

"‐n't..."

"They're actually surprisingly sweet."

"Me next!" exclaimed Wind. It was only due to sheer luck that Twilight was beside him, and quickly restrained the sailor before he could run and snatch one up. Four quickly grabbed the berries and threw them into the woods. He took turns giving Wild, Hyrule, and Legend a scathing look and Wild wasn't the only one that winced. Four might be small, but he could also be scary.

"No more nightshade," Time advised darkly. Then he placed his hand on Warriors shoulder and led him away.

"Poisonous," Legend scoffed. "Right."

**Author's Note:**

> (Twenty minutes later...)
> 
> Legend: Is Warriors just... sitting there?
> 
> Four: Yes.
> 
> Legend: *kicks Warriors leg.*
> 
> Warriors: *Unmoving.*
> 
> Four: *gives Legend a dirty look.*
> 
> Legend: Why?
> 
> Four: I don't know. Maybe it's because he ate a poisonous berry?
> 
> Legend: So you guys are really affected by Nightshade?
> 
> Four: Every humanoid creature should be. I'm still wondering how you're standing.
> 
> Legend: .... *Looks at Warriors.* How out of it is he?
> 
> Four: Pretty out of it. He called Wild "Zelda" and told him "I like your hair."
> 
> Legend: *snorts.* Will he be okay?
> 
> Four: *nods.* He only ate one berry so he'll be pretty sick, but fine.
> 
> Legend: *relaxes a little. He kicks Warriors leg again.*
> 
> Four: Legend!!
> 
> Legend: So he won't remember any of this?
> 
> Four: *eyes him warily.* No, I don't think so.
> 
> Legend: *grins deviously.* Let me find something to draw with.
> 
> *edit* 
> 
> I forgot that I threw the "Captain Assflame" in there, which I had gotten from ClumsyDarknut's "The Brothel Fic". I absolutely adored the nickname.


End file.
